


Monster (Sequel to "Paparazzi")

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Kidnapping, New Beginnings, Oscars, Psycho Seb, Return of Seb, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Paparazzi")</p><p>It has been one year and six months since you were terrorized by Sebastian. You've since moved on and started a new life. But what happens to your new life when your past comes back to haunt you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Paparazzi".
> 
> This collage fits into each scene I picture him in. First picture goes for the first scene, the last photo with the last scene he'll be in. I'm sorry, I'm lame and thorough lol
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/9d/50/0a9d5055d93a81a0519d48c335af73a0.jpg

One year and six months. 

That's how long it's been since you endured that terrifiying night. That night you didn't know whether you were going to live or die. That night when you discovered who Sebastian Stan really was while you were knocked unconscious and chained to his wall that was plastered with thousands of candid photos of you throughout the years. That night that will forever make you question why, when you were so petrified of being killed by this sociopath, were you still attracted to him?

You recently stopped going to therapy because you felt your psychotherapist wasn't so trusting. He kept prescribing anti-depressants to ease your anxiety and mood swings but you disliked taking them because they made you feel like another person. Heck, another species. No one else knows what happened that night, your mother still questions you on why you just decided to pick up and leave NYC without warning and come back home to Boston. You simply told her you just didn't feel safe anymore. Your mother has been a rock since you moved back in with her last year but even though you've been through emotional Hell and back, you met someone..  
You were sitting at your desk inside Parkers & Lane Law Office, typing up a memo for staff when a man walked into the office in a nice grey suit with briefcase in hand. The brown-haired, brown-eyed gentleman walked up to your desk with a flirty smile, a bit anxious.

You looked up at him, smile warmly, "Hi, can I help you, sir?" 

He quickly wipes his sweaty hand on his pants first and thrusts it to you, "Hi!" he sounded a little too excited, he tries a calmer approach, "...hi. My name's Miles. Miles Teller and I have an appointment with Mr Lane." 

You chuckle and shake his damp palm, "I'll tell him you've arrived." He pulls his hand back and wipes it again on his blazer. 

"I- I didn't wipe it because you shook my hand. I, uh, get sweaty palms when I'm nervous...especially around beautiful ladies like yourself," he takes a seat across the room. 

You blush, "That's quite all right. I've shaken plenty of wet hands in my line of work as secretary and yours is by far the least gross." 

Miles smerks to himself as you buzz into one of your bosses to let him know his first client is in. "Mr. Lane will be with you shortly, Mr. Teller."

"Great, thanks," he lets out an anxious sigh, rubbing the material on his thighs to calm himself. 

You glanced at Miles between shuffling through paperwork and filling out spreadsheets on your computer screen and surmised that he had a charming way about him. He wasn't terribly good-looking, he was more what people called "conventionally handsome", meaning he wasn't star-quality gorgeous but he had something that was cute about him. He caught you staring and you fluttering your eyes away to your coffee mug. 

After Miles was called in by Lane and released an hour later, it was time for your lunch break. Miles exited the office all smiles and exuding confidence, his posture straighter and head held high. You were collecting your purse and phone at your desk to leave when Miles stopped at your desk and leaned on the edge, "Excuse me, pretty miss, but I can't help but notice you're leaving."

You smile back at him and pull your purse straps over your shoulder, "Yes, I am. I'm going to lunch actually."

"Well, I don't want to brag but I just settled a contract in there to start my new business and feeling pretty good about myself at the moment and thought, 'let me risk my dignity and ask this gorgeous woman out on a date'," Miles cocks a brow. 

You pucker your lips to give it a thought as you watched his hopeful eyes, "Mmmm....I could use a lunch date." 

Miles jumps up throwing a fist pump in the air and calmed down, "Oh, sorry. I didn't think that line would work on you...AWESOME! Hi-five!" You laugh and give him a hi-five as he runs to open the door for you. After that lunch date, you became an exclusive couple going on six months now.

**********

The business your boyfriend, Miles, had started through the help of your law firm was a talent agency to acquire new up and coming celebrities. He has been getting around the industry lately and he is quickly gaining a name for himself. You couldn't be any more proud of him. You get to go to a few celebrity events like charities and movie premieres and have started to like the spotlight. You were once the annoying paparazzo back in NYC but it felt good to be on the other end of that flashbulb, rubbing shoulders with famous people and gaining new aquaintances. It's awards season and Miles is invited to attend an after party for the Golden Globes. The award show was being held in Boston this year for a special charity event to raise money for education in the arts. You excitedly go shopping with your mother to pick out a fancy (but not too fancy) dress: an embroidered champagne colored dress with matching spiked heels and clutch. Miles picks you up at your mother's house in a limo and rings the door bell. Your mother answers it with a squeal of delight, "Oh my Lord, Miles! You look as handsome as the day I first met you." He gives your mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he steps into the house, adjusting his black tie. 

"Aw, shucks, Mrs [Your Last Name]. You know I always say if I never found your daughter, had I run into you that fateful morning instead, I would have totally asked you out," he gives her a wink as she playfully nudges him. 

"Oh, stop. [Y/N]! Miles is waiting, dear!" she hollers up the staircase. 

You slowly descend the stairs, holding onto the banister as not to fall with these heels. Your hair is in an updo, the dress fits you wonderfully; perfectly hugging every curve you have. Miles watches you in awe as you reach the bottom of the stairs, his mouth open and he finally blinks, "Wow.. Just......WOW!"  
He takes you by the hand and brings it to his lips to kiss, "You look fantastic, [Y/N]." 

"Thanks...so do you, Miley," you blush. 

"I must really love this girl because she's the only one I allow to call me 'Miley'," he jokes with your mother before pulling you out the door toward the waiting limo. 

Once inside the limo, even before the driver starts moving, Miles' hands are all over your body. One hand is creeping up your inner thigh while the other arm is wrapped around your shoulder, palming your right breast through the dress, his face buried in your neck. You laugh loudly as you playfully push him away, "Miles! We'll be at the party in half an hour, babe. We don't want to look disheveled by the time we get there."

He muffles in between kisses on your neck and jaw, "I don't give a fuck.......I need to feel you, like, right now." 

You gently push him away from you, press the partition window button above your head to give you privacy and look at his childishly horny face, "I'll give you few seconds to touch me. BUT only I can tell you where to touch me and for how long, then you're done. Got me? I didn't buy this dress and get all nice and pretty to have you mess it up with your seduction."

Miles nods, agreeably, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets do this!" He claps his hands. 

You take his left hand and slowly bring it up your inner thigh, and place his pointer and middle finger into your folds. You gaze into his brown eyes and watch his face of surprise, "You're....not wearing panties....." you pull his fingers into your hole and you moan with a smile, "Surprise..."

"God, you're so fuckin' hot...." he pumps his fingers in and out of you while thumbing your bud in slow circles. You writhe under his touch and bite your lip. Miles was always a fantastic lover and giver. Always tender and sweet and attentive to detail. He always knew where to touch you to make you moan like that. And his fingers are experts at knowing how to touch your delicate places like this. 

Before you could orgasm, you pull his hand out from under your dress, his face disappointed in not seeing you cum. You do lick his fingers up to his knuckles and smile, "I want you to make me cum when we get back to your place tonight..." 

"........." his moth drops as the limo reaches the front of the after-party venue, "......you tease...you unbelievable tease." He pulls your face in for a sloppy kiss, tonguing your mouth, "There! Now I can at least taste what I missed. But there's a major problem here, [Y/N]."

"What?" you turn to look at him before the driver comes to open your door. 

"I have got a massive boner now..." he looks uncomfortable making you laugh hysterically. 

You place a peck on his cheek before the door opens, "That's not hard to get rid of. Just think of the time you walked in on my mom naked in the shower."

"Oh, hey, it's gone. That was easy. Thanks, babe," he climbs out of the car after you. 

Flashbulbs going off with every step you and Miles took on the red carpet leading into the Golden Globes after-party. You always have butterflies flying around your belly when you attend these events, you never know who you'd run into but you never had a bad experience, only fun times and great memories with celebrities. 

The ballroom was huge, the music was loud and pretty decent as you walk around wrapped around Miles' arm. People stop and say hello to Miles and briefly talk about "The Biz" and possible connections to bigger opportunities for him. He mingles, you mingle, you get a few drinks in you and the night becomes easier and more relaxed. By 10pm, you and Miles are wrapping up a conversation with director Ron Howard about his latest film project when a manly hand gives Miles' shoulder a friendly slap, "Miles, my man!"

You freeze in place, eyes wide. Your body shudders at the sound of that familiar voice and your breathing stops. You don't move as Miles turns around to meet the greeting friend and gives him a hug, "Holy shit! What up, dawg?" he playfully says to the strange man behind you. 

The voice continues, "I didn't think you'd come. Oh, hey, this is my girfriend, Sarah." 

You feel woozy from the combination of booze and not breathing. Your back still turned to the threesome behind you. Your heart is racing, 'This can't be....this can't be him..' you think to yourself. 

Miles shakes Sarah's hand, "Well, hello. My, you're pretty. How do you get these attractive women all the time, Seb?"

The confirmation of that name, you gasp and clutch your chest, your eyes filling with fear and dread with the sound of his name. THAT name you haven't spoken in over a year. Miles touches your shoulder, "Hey, babe, I want you to meet a friend of mine." 

You try to compose yourself and slowly turn around and see Sebastian Stan standing in front of you with an attractive blond woman on his arm. 

You tighten your lips and force a smile, Sebastian doesn't even blink when you reveal yourself to him. He just smiles kindly and puts his hand out, "Hi, I'm Sebastian." He is wearing a black suit with his tie undone in his pocket, his hair is shorter than you remember.

Miles nudges your arm with a goofy grin, "Well, babe? Go on, shake his hand. He's not gonna bite." Then Miles jokingly utters to them, "She must have a celebrity crush on you, she only ever does that with guys she likes."

You shoot Miles a look of rage as you respond withough meeting Sebastian's eye, "I've got to go wash my hands." You bolt out of the small group conversation and into the crowd to the restrooms. You whip open the door to the empty bathroom, lock it and turn the sink water on. You begin sobbing uncontrollably but no tears are falling. They're angry tears. You shake your head, trying to shake the memories of a year ago out. The kiss at the bar, the seduction, the torture, the sick (and mind-blowing) sex that ensued. You wash your hands and shut off the water and fix your face in the mirror. You exhale and prepare yourself to re-enter the party, come up with an excuse to go home early. You step out of the restroom and walk into a large form leaving the mens' room. "Oh! I'm sorr - " you kindly begin saying when you look up and it's Sebastian who was leaving the restroom. You jump back in shock as you are the only two in the halls. 

Sebastian's eyes are kind and he speaks softly, "[Y/N], it's so good to see you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Your chest is pumping fast, trying to steady your breath as he smiles and continues talking, "Listen. I, uh, don't know how to say this but, I'm sorry. Sorry for what I put you through and stuff....It just happened."

Your eyebrows crease to the middle of your face as you keep your reflexes steady to hit him if it came to that. Sebastian just keeps babbling, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen, it just got way out of control. I've seeked help since then, I'm a changed man. I'm happy with Sarah and I've been going to therapy..I'm so sorry." He steps close enough to you with a hand moving toward your shoulder. 

You yelp, "DON'T!" you cower behind your clutch, not meaning to. 

He pulls away a string from your shoulder and shows you, "String. That's all." He flings it to the floor but doesn't move away from the close proximity of your body. You are breathing so heavy and he is standing so close, you can smell his cologne. The same cologne he use to wear when you first met him. It should be turning your stomach, instead it is turning you on. 

Sebastian whispers to your face, "You tasted yourself...I can smell it on your breath...I remember your scent..."

You gasp and close your mouth. He is referring to when you licked your boyfriend's fingers in the limo earlier. He closes his eyes and inhales closer to your closed mouth, "I remember how you taste....Sarah doesn't taste the way you do." He opens his eyes and a smerk curls up one end of his lips, "No one tastes like you do, [Y/N]." 

Someone comes walking down the hall towards the restrooms near by and Seb takes a few steps to the side to let them through. He clears his throat and shoots you a winning smile, crinkles forming at the outer corners of his eyes, "I'll be seeing you, [Y/N]." he turns and walks away. 

You stand still clutching your purse over your chest, irregular heart beats, breath still trying to catch up with you as you watch his shadow exit the hall your voice, trembling, "Sebastian's back."


	2. Steamy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone, face to face with your worst nightmare....or has it been in your head all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/9d/50/0a9d5055d93a81a0519d48c335af73a0.jpg
> 
> Collage above goes with each chapter. Phot number 1 goes with chapter one, photos 2 & 3 go with Chapter Two =)

That week was a blur. After running into Sebastian at the Golden Globes after-party, you couldn't think of anything else. You couldn't sleep, you couldn't eat, you couldn't breathe. You hadn't thought about Sebastian in over a year and, in one short moment, he walks back into your life completely taing over. All week you have been thinking about what your next move is going to be: "I'm gonna leave town, I'll tell mom I was called to work in Seattle" or "I'll elope with Miles to Vegas and never come back" or "I'll fake my own kidnapping and run away to Mexico". You feel helpless in a situation no one can know about for fear of your life. Your only comfort is your daily gym routine; your outlet for stress and anger. 

An hour into your workout and fifteen minutes on the elliptical machine, you work up a sweat and an appetite. Earbuds blasting dance music in your ears as you step off the machine and bump into a sweaty Sebastian. Your eyes dart up and you jump back into the machine, nearly falling over it. You rip the buds from your ears and start to panic out loud for strangers to hear, "HELP! Stay away from me!" 

Sebastian puts his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not -" 

"You stay away from me, you fucking psycho!" you spit as people start to notice the scene you are causing. 

Sebastian shakes his head with soft eyes, "No, you don't understand - "

"You fucking stalk -" 

Suddenly, Sarah, Seb's girlfriend skips over to him, unaware of the scene, hops on tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek with a cheerful smile, "There you are, baby." She takes notice of you and smiles, "Oh, hey! You're Miles' girlfriend. How are you?"

Your face shows confusion as Sebastian finishes his sentence, "I'm here with my girlfriend. This is our gym..."

You don't say anything. You just bump passed Sebastian, walk up to the gym's front desk and hand them your membership card, "I'm finding another gym. This one's....too crowded." And you leave. 

***********

At Miles' apartment, you sit at the kitchen table, your legs folded up to your chest, you push around the peas on your plate with a fork. You weren't hungry anymore. Miles silently watches you play with your food and sighs, "Babe, you haven't eaten anything in days. Tell me what's up." You keep focusing on the peas and don't respond. Miles gets up, walks over to you and picks you up from your chair and walks you over to the living room couch and plops you down on your butt. He sits on the coffee table in front of you and looks into your eyes, "Now.........what the fuck is going on?"

You can't tell him, you think to yourself, he must never find out, it'll kill him. However, you do ask him about his business.

"How do you know Sebastian?" is all you can say.

"Babe. I'm asking you why you're acting this way and you want to know how I know Sebastian? Really? Why?"

"Because, as your girlfriend, I have a right to know."

"And, as your boyfriend, I have a right to know why the fuck you're spacing out on me all week, acting like a God damn zombie," he angrily retorts. 

You shut yourself off again, sitting back and slouching against the couch. Miles sighs,"I met Seb at the premiere of "Ricki and the Flash" last year. He seemed like a cool dude, we hung out a couple times, he helped me gain some new clientele. Why?"

"Was that before we met?"

"[Y/N], I don't understand why - "

"Was that before we met?!" you push again, desperately searching his eyes for an answer. 

"Yes." 

You calm yourself, thinking that since they met BEFORE Miles met you, Sebastian couldn't possibly be stalking you again. Maybe you are paranoid, maybe this was all a great big misunderstanding. You have been overreacting. You sigh and a feeling of serenity and calm washes over you. You smile at Miles and pull his face over for a kiss, "I love you, Miley. Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For being such a wonderful and caring boyfriend..." you hug him as you think how ridiculously paranoid you've been this week. 'Sebastian's got a girlfriend now, he's not after me any more. There's nothig to worry about,' you think to yourself as you stand up and pull Miles with you to the bedroom for some sweet loving. 

**********

The following week, you are feeling like yourself again. You've joined a new gym, you're working with a clearer head and your sex life is back on track. You want to celebrate your regained sanity by treating yourself to a mani/pedi, but first, to the gym! You normally get to the gym after work around 5 but you worked late and didn't get out of the office until 8. The gym is nearly empty, only a handful of people are hanging around the huge gym. You love this new place. It has twice the amount of machines as the last place you went to plus a swimming pool and a steam room. You get undressed in the locker room and wrap a towel around your naked body, slamming the locker door and put your hair up in a high messy bun. Slowly, you walk over to the Sauna and enter. It is empty - just the way you like it. You pour some water over the hot coals in the middle of the small room and close the door behind you. You sit down and lean back against the bench as the hot steam encircles your body. You shut your eyes and let the hot vapors permeate your skin and into your soul. You hear the door open, someone enter and the door close. Your body becomes tense, wanting to see who it is but not wanting to know who it could be. Paranoia comes flooding back as you open your eyes and see the other person in the room is an elderly man. An elderly man who is staring at you and touching himself to your relaxed body. You cringe and quickly get up and out of the steam room, closing the door behind you. Shuddering from that gross experience, you walk over to your locker in the empty room. Opening your locker door, your lipstick falls out of your bag and onto the floor, rolling away from you. "Shit," you mutter under your breath as you chase it behind you. Someone picks it up and thrusts it in your face, "You dropped this."

You shot straight up and see Sebastian in sweaty grey tshirt and shorts, smerking, holding your lipstick.

"You son of a b-" you start to say when Sebastian lunges at you, his left hand over your mouth and his other arm across your chest, slamming you against the locker behind you. You try to muffle a scream under his hand, but you can't seem to catch enough breath to make yourself heard. 

Sebastian's eyes become dark and narrow, that evil twinkle in his eyes you recall when he chained you to the wall last year. He smiles, "I see you changed gyms." 

You try to wriggle your body out from his muscular body pressing up against you, but you couldn't. You can smell his sweat under your nose, his natural scent. His slick skin up against yours with your naked body with only a mere centimeters thick of material separating your bodies. You feel shame and blood flow down to your clitoris. He glances down at your glistening body, "I can have you. I can take you right here, right now....all I have to do is tug on this towel and you'd be exposed to me...your big perky tits in my mouth, my hands gripping your bare ass, holding you up while I fuck the shit out of you up against these lockers....I can, you know?...." 

You close your eyes, your heart is racing so fast but is it out of fear or arousal? 

Sebastian grinds his hip into yours so you can feel his erection on your thigh, "Feel that?" his eye burning into your now bulging eyes. Each time he says the word 'that', he emphasizes it with a hard pelvic thrust into you. "THAT hasn't gone away. THAT has been there since you left me with a concussion back in NYC....THAT won't go away no matter how many times I tug on it, no matter how many times I make Sarah suck on it pretending it's you, no matter how many times I watch the beautiful piece of art film we made together in my apartment. You're the only one who can help it.." 

You softly weep into his hand, no tears. Sebastian notices the lack of tears and trails a hand down between your bodies, between your thighs as you screech beneath his grip. You aren't screeching to stop him because you're scared of his touch. You are screeching to stop him from finding out how turned on you are. His fingers reach it's destination and pokes into your hole, your eyes roll to the back of your head and moan. Sebastian's mouth opens in surprise, "You are enjoying this..." he pulls out his fingers, deeply inhales and takes your taste into his mouth. "Mhm. There's the sweet taste I've been dreaming about."

A noise is heard, the old man is coming out of the sauna a few feet away. Sebastian quickly withdraws from you and backs away with a chucke, "I'll be seeing you, Sweets." 

You freeze against the locker, clasping your towel closed with your hands at your chest and hyperventilate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've reached your breaking point. It's time to tell Miles about your sordid past with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/9d/50/0a9d5055d93a81a0519d48c335af73a0.jpg
> 
> As with the other chapters, the photo I chose for this chapter is the lower left one. =)

You can't sleep. 

You toss and you turn but nothing stops your mind from racing with thoughts of Sebastian. Your thought-process is askew. 'What the Hell is wrong with me?' you ask yourself, turning over on your left side, facing away from a sleeping Miles. 'He attacked me multiple times and physically hurt me, why can't I stop thinking about him? Am I that horrible of a person to want him this way? Miles is so good to me, he's never hurt me and I can't stop thinking about this monster!' You bury your face in your hands and begin to sob quietly to yourself. You gently get out of bed as not to disturb Miles' sleep and tiptoe into the livingroom and sit on the couch. You craddle your head in your hands as you bend over to cry to yourself. 

"[Y/N]?" Miles asks in the most delicate tone you've ever heard from him. You look up at him standing at the edge of the couch, tears streaking down both your cheeks. You go back to crying with your head in your hands, sobbing, uncontrollably. Miles rushes over to you and sits beside you and pulls you into a gentle embrace, rocking you gently. "Baby? Tell me what's wrong..." he says as you sob into his chest. 

Miles is overwhelmed as his eyes water, he chokes out the words, "Tell me what's wrong, baby...please....I just want to help you...." he holds in his sobs, his hands soothing your back, "Please..." 

*****

The rays of the sun peaks through the living room window blinds and into your eyes waking you. You see that you are entangled in Miles' sleeping arms. You both must have fallen asleep crying together last night. You didn't mean for Miles to see you this way but it all built up and you can't hide it any longer. 'I have to tell Miles everything,' you think to yourself as you pull away from him in turn stirring him awake. 

Miles stretches, looking down at you with a smile, "Good morning, beautiful." 

You smile back, weary, trying your best to mean it, "Good morning, Miley."

He rubs your back, "How are you feeling?" 

You frown a bit and nod your head, "I'm feeling better....I'm ok." 

"You know if there's ever anything bothering you, you can always tell me, [Y/N]. We've been through this before. Nothing can make me stop loving you, babe."

Your eyes focus on a ball of lint stuck on Miles' shoulder for what seems like forever, thinking of the appropriate decision to make. "I, uh, actually do have something to tell you."

Miles' face becomes serious as he sits up and aligns his sitting with yours. "Ok, good. Lets hear it." 

Nausea is setting in as his soulful brown eyes try to keep your gaze focused on him. "I need to use the bathroom first." You shoot up and briskly walk into the bathroom, close the door and just sit on the closed toilet seat to think. 'Am I really going to tell him? Yes, he needs to know, he's my boyfriend, we keep no secrets. He will not judge me...' you think when the door bell rings. Miles yells over, "I'll get it!" 

You stand up and look at your haggard reflection in the mirror and begin brushing your teeth. You walk out of the bathroom and enter the kitchen, ready to divulge every tawdry detail of your past and current stalker situation. 

Miles hands you a glass of orange juice, "Look who came to visit."

You eyes flicker over to Sebastian dressed in a blue jacket, white t-shirt and jeans, standing by the kitchen table, glass of orange juice in hand, he lifts the glass to you, "Morning!" 

You drop your glass of OJ shattering it across the floor. Miles curses under his breath and hurries to clean it up as you stand there, shocked at Seb's audacity of being in your boyfriend's apartment. 

Sebastian gives you a smerk, "Pardon me for intruding on your morning but I wanted to deliver the good news in person. I've found some new talent that are itching to get into the business and are desperately looking for an agency. Told them about you and they are highly interested."

Miles stands on his feet and looks at Seb, "REALLY? How many new clients we talking here?" 

"About 15." 

Miles jumps up into the air and cheers, "NO FUCKING WAY! YOU'RE AMAZING, STAN! That's why you're my boy! I love this guy," he hugs Sebastian tight as Seb gives you another smerk and a wink over Miles' shoulder. 

Your voice harsh and deep, "Don't trust him."

Miles pulls away from Sebastian to turn to look at you, confused, "What?"

"Don't put all your faith in him. He's not good for business...." you pretend to busy yourself straightening the kitchen table in front of you. 

Miles steps up to you, "Um, he's totally good for business. He's Sebastian freakin' Stan, movie star. He got me clients I desperately need. Do you know what this means for me? BIG things."

You shake your head not meeting his eyes, "And I'm telling you, he's not a good person."

Sebastian intervenes, "Whoa, wait a minute now. How do you know? You don't even know me..."

"I DON'T KNOW YOU?!" you smash a plate from the kitchen table onto the floor, enraged, "I DON'T KNOW YOU?!"

Miles right away jumps in front of you, "[Y/N], [Y/N]! What the shit is going on with you?! God dammit!"

"You don't understand!" you begin to protest when Miles angrily cuts you off.

"-NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I've been busting my ass for this business, trying to make ends meet! I've been walking on eggshells for YOU because you've been so disconnected from me lately, I don't even know who the Hell you are anymore. Now you're insulting my good friend to his face?! You're fucking crazy...."

You scream back, "I'M CRAZY? I'M THE CRAZY ONE? LOOK WHO YOU'RE TRUSTING! -" 

"Yeah, I've been trusting you! You know what? You've never been supportive of me, you never want me to succeed...I'm not sure I can do this anymore," he turns away from you, disappointed. 

Your brows meet at the middle of your face, "What are you saying, Miles?" 

He spins around to face you, "I'm saying maybe you should go back to your mother's for a while."

Your mouth drops at the suggestion, "No...."

"Yeah, I think that's best for now...." his hand rubs the back of his neck, "pack some things..I'll drive you back...."

Tears fill your eyes but don't fall as you look at Miles then at a stoic Seb who almost looks like he's trying not to smile. 

"Fuck you, Miles." You grab your purse and phone by the front door, leave in your pajamas, slamming the door behind you


	4. Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break up....and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/9d/50/0a9d5055d93a81a0519d48c335af73a0.jpg
> 
> The photo I chose for this particular chapter is the bottom middle one, angry, nose flairing Seb. =)

It has been five days since you told Miles to fuck himself and left his apartment with Sebastian listening to every insult, enjoying it. You told your mother you were only having a minor hiccup in your relationship, that you expect Miles to call you any moment to return to his apartment to talk. Until then, you have been calling his cell multiple times a day to apologize with no answer. You left message after message of apologies with no return calls until the seventh day, you receive a text from Miles. 

"[Y/N], I have thought long and hard about this decision  
and I've decided it be best if we just go our separate ways.   
I need someone who will be by my side to love and support  
me and I don't feel you're that person any more. I'm sorry   
you have to find out this way but I'm a coward, I guess. Take  
care of yourself and don't worry about me. I'll be fine.   
I'll always love you. xoxo - " 

You crumple onto the floor below and craddle your knees to your chest, wailing. Your mother rushes into your bedroom and sees this and takes you into her arms, "My poor baby, oh, I'm so sorry...." 

After crying with your mother for two hours, you realize that you need closure. "He owes me more than a fucking text message," you tell your mother before heading out the door in a huff, hailing a cab to Miles' apartment. 

The crisp fall air stings your lungs as you exit the cab in front of Miles' building. You bundle up your peacoat and jog up the stoop steps and into the hall to the elevator to the 9th floor. You reach Miles' door and pound on it, but the first pound swings the unlocked door wide open. 

"Miles?" you call out as you step inside the apartment and see that the whole livingroom is empty - completely stripped of all its furniture and decorations. You gasp as you run throughout each room of the apartment and see there is nothing left behind. 

"He left me...." you say to yourself, you feel your face become hot with anger when you head back to leave and see something spilt on the floor in front of the closet door. You walk closer to the closet and see the color of the liquid is a dark yellowish, brown color. As you get closer to the closet, your nose singes with a stench so overpowering that you gag. Compelled to keep walking toward the leak in front of the closet, you cover your nose with your hand. On closer inspection, you find that the yellowish, dark brown liquid isn't in FRONT of the closet door but really coming from INSIDE the closet. 

You cough and gag before slowly opening the closet door and vomit comes up as the door only makes the stench go into your mouth. You spit out the vomit and your eyes come into focus at the contents of the closet: Miles' bloated purple corpse crumpled against the side of the closet with Sarah's (Sebastian's girlfriend) body laying across Miles' feet. Before a scream can form in your throat, volts of electricity course through you, sending your paralyzed body to the floor. 

Your body convulses as you see Sebastian dressed in a red windbreaker jacket, walking up to your limp body, kneeling in front of you, smiling, cheerfully, "The gang's all here!" 

Your eyes glaze over, you can't scream, your body just shakes from the aftershock of the tazer he used as you watch him pull out a syringe filled with something and sticks it into your neck. Your eyelids become heavy, you cannot fight it. 

You have been drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 (and finale) coming soon!


	5. All Things Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/9d/50/0a9d5055d93a81a0519d48c335af73a0.jpg
> 
> The last photo (lower right) goes with this final chapter =)

Three months. 

It's been three months since you discovered the decaying body of your boyfriend, Miles, in his apartment closet. Three months since Sebastian tazered, drugged you and made you a prisoner in his Boston residence. During one of the few conscious conversations you could retain through all the drugging, you recalled Sebastian explaining that he "took care of all the loose ends". He acted as your new boyfriend, calling your job telling them you needed time away for a serious health procedure and recovery. Seb called your mother to let her know that you were out of town for a few months on business - even as far as having YOU speak with her on the phone to make it sound legit (tazer pointed to your neck, naturally). In the beginning, Seb kept you on a cycle of sedatives to keep you under his control, to calm your nerves and stifle your physical fight. He would keep you chained at the ankle to his king sized bed so you can sleep in bed with him. He'd wake you in the early morning hours to bring you breakfast and polite conversation, put you to sleep when he wanted to go out and wake you for dinner upon his return. At night, he'd bring you to the shower then drug you again at bedtime. You were his to keep and take care of. What you found strange was Sebastian didn't try to have sex with you even though he had you defenseless and drugged. He never took advantage of you nor even tried kissing you during all your close encounters in the shower or bathroom breaks. He would act completely stoic, almost robotic in his nature of caring for you. As if this was just something he HAD to do. 

By month two, Sebastian removed your ankle shackles and allowed you to roam the apartment freely - while he was there, of course. When Sebastian left, however, you'd be chained to the bed again. Sometimes, even taking it upon yourself to chain your own ankle without him having to ask. With you free to walk around the apartment, you used this time to think of what your next step would be. You couldn't figure him out now that you lived with him 24/7. His demeanor changed from Psycho Seb with sick sexual desires prior to your being hostage to dilligent care-giver with no sexual benefits. You did know one thing, though. You were gaining his trust back and soon you can have a chance to flee. But, how and when? Until then, you decided to keep on the safe side and avoid angering him, do what he asked and agree with everything. 

It is now month three and Sebastian has begun taking you outside in public. You have been going with him to run errands like the supermarket, clothes shopping (for the both of you), strolls through the park, going to the movies - like a "normal couple". On the outside, you look like the run of the mill cutesy couple but, on the inside, you were his kidnap victim. You have come to the realization that since he has been so good to you these last couple months that you may have Stockholm Syndrome, where the captured begin to sympathize with their capturer. You didn't see him as that bad of a guy because he fed you, clothed you, sheltered you and didn't harm you. Then there are the nights where you have nightmares of Miles' and Sarah's rigor mortis corpses staring back at you and you want to stab Sebastian in the eyes with your breakfast fork. One day while silently reading on the couch together, you gathered enough courage to simply ask him "why?" Sebastian sits up from his reclining position and turns his body to look at you with a softened expression like he's been waiting for his moment much like a parent waiting for their child to ask where babies come from.

He sighs heavily before he begins, "From the day you moved onto Horatio street 4 years ago, I knew we were meant to be together. Something told me. Literally, I HEARD a voice - a voice that sounded much like my mother, actually - tell me that this one woman here is who I was meant to end up with," he smiles with a thoughtful pause, "But I couldn't approach you. You were too beautiful, too smart for me. You intimidated me greatly. So I just watched from afar and made sure no one screwed up my chances to be with you."

You listened to him weave his "romantic" tale of undying love interlaced with mental psychosis, trying very hard not to burst out in fits of rage. Instead, sitting still, pretending to be in love with him. He continued, "When I finally met you in the bar that first night, I felt this connection, it only solidified what that voice told me, that you were the one. And then the night in my apartment....." he chucked with a smile and raised brows, "THAT was glorious. We fucked up against the wall.....I think...I think I saw God." He looks at you with dark eyes as he slides his tongue out and over his bottom lip, the first time he's looked at you this way in months. You become uncomfortable with a confusing mix of blinding rage and sexual desire. You cleared your throat for him to finish his story. "Once you clubbed me over the head with the tripod and ran away, I thought I'd never see you again. But, then, that same voice came roaring back, encouraging me to find you. That this wasn't over. I used my celebrity to track you down and that's when I saw you were with Miles." Your gut wrenched as he mentioned your dead boyfriend's name. 

His eyes become a darker shade of blue, "But you were mine. You were meant to be with me. So I had to take care of him....actually the second you told Miles to fuck off and you stormed out? That was the perfect time to do it. It didn't take long though. He didn't suffer, I promise...simple choke hold and he was gone." You can feel the tears welling up. If you hadn't left him that day, he'd still be alive, you thought. 

"And Sarah? Well, she tried too hard to be you. She wanted to impress me and be all cute and sexy but...she wasn't. Not to me. She wasn't you. No one will ever be you," Seb leans over and brushes a strand of hair away from your eyes and whispers, "You and I? We're a pair of fucked up individuals. You like the games just as much as I do; the thrill of the abnormal psychotic chase..." his lips lightly brush against yours, "You are just like me..." 

His lips crashed into yours, his hands tangled up in your hair, pulling you close. You moaned as a tear rolled down your cheek and you get up to voluntarily straddle his lap. Your hands grabbed the back of his head and kiss his hot mouth once more while Seb's hands made fast work of pulling off your t-shirt exposing your naked breasts. Sebastian grunts like a caveman at the sight of you and pulls off his own t-shirt, his tanned and defined abs quickly heaving up and down with stagnant breathing. You pull away to look down at his chiseled physique and graze your long nails over his abs, down to his treasure trail that leads to his draw string pants. You lightly touch his erection through the fabric and stand up in front of him. His hooded eyes lock onto yours as he, too, stands up and drops his pants to his ankles. Sebastian, now completely naked, pulls your boxers down and stares at your figure. 

His low and gruff voice asks, "Tell me what you want." 

You return the sultry voice, your loins completely on fire, "I want you to fuck me. Hard and slow." You turn your back to him as you slowly walk away, swaying your hips. This. THIS is the game he is talking about. The sick and twisted sexual needs you have that only Seb can match. You hear feet running behind you, Sebastian spins you around and lifts your body off the floor, wrapping your legs around his hips, slamming you back into a wall. You yelp in pain and laugh at the pleasure. Seb positions himself at your soaking wet hole and shoves his dick inside you with a loud grunt, jaw clenched. You howl in pain and encourage him, "Come on, Sebby...Harder....please...." Seb grants your wish as he thrusts up into you with another grunt, filling you up, your eyes sealed tight to take it all in. He thrusts harder each time, you feel like you're about to be ripped open but you don't want him to stop. Seb takes your nipple into his mouth and flicks at it while thrusting and grunting. You pull on his hair to expose his neck, you bite on his delicate skin hard. He spits out a curse as you draw blood on his neck and he fucks you even harder than before (if that were possible). You scream and moan as you feel every muscle in your body tense and stiffen. Seb brings his thumb in between your bodies and rubs your clit in rough circles while thrusting and coming inside you. You bang your head repeatedly against the wall behind you as you climax and scream his name. He holds you against the wall, his cheek against your forehead as he catches his breath, "I bet Miles never fucked you like I do...." Your eyes shot open at the shocking, disrespectful remark. The crude comment that reeled you back from your psychotic fantasty of willingly having sex with your stalker/kidnapper to having sex with the murderer of your beloved boyfriend. The urge to kill was beginning to resurface again but you can't fight him just yet, you need a plan. And that plan comes in the form of an invitation.

********

It's Oscar Night. Sebastian bought you a beautiful flowing emerald green gown to wear for that night. His movie was nominated for 'Best Picture' and he just had to be there with his "best girl", as he called you. Sebastian has been going on and on about attending the Oscars and couldn't wait to show you off to his friends, coworkers and national TV. He had put all his trust in you for the first time, risking taking you on a plane and in front of media where you can easily flee but he knew you wouldn't. Little did he know, tonight was the night you were going to make a run for it, even if it meant exposing Sebastian as the murderous sociopath that he is. 

You and Sebastian arrive on the red carpet. He, dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. You in your emerald gown looking absolutely stunning. Cameras and hosts from various international entertainment shows kept stopping you and Sebastian for a quick Q&A session. You smile politely, laughing, even. You want everything to go as easy as possible so Seb will be completely unaware of your planning to escape later. When posing for pictures, Seb's arm was constantly hooked around your waist to pull you close to him. He nuzzles his face into yours, sweetly, giving something nice for the media. He would whisper something in your ear every so often making believe he was saying something kind to you when in reality he was whispering, "Pretend I said something charming" or "Giggle" to play to the audience. You obey. You casually look at your gold wrist watch; it's almost time. 

Inside the Hollywood venue, there were stars everywhere. Sebastian introduced you to tons of his friends and former coworkers. Some you have met before through Miles. A few even ASKED you about Miles to which Seb immediately interrupted with, "He left poor [Y/N] standing at the alter" or "Miles moved on to bigger and better enterprises" or "He was never really cut out for this business...." Each lie gives you more and more strength to run away. Once at your seats inside the auditorium, Sebastian is busy talking to Tom Hanks who is sitting beside him, you excuse yourself to the ladies room before the show starts. Seb doesn't give it a second thought as you inch your way out of the aisle and toward the back to the ladies room. Your heart begins to pound and your nerves are starting to make you feel sick. Celebrities cheerfully gabbing and schmoozing all around you not noticing the distressed look on your face, slowly pushing passed them in your heavy gown. You finally reach the doorway that leads to the balcony which overlooks the lobby below. You feel a hand on your shoulder, spinning you around. "What the Hell are you doing, [Y/N]?" it's Sebastian, his jacket off, his eyes wildly looking at you. 

You stammer, "I-I was -" 

"The bathrooms are inside the auditorium. Are you leaving me??" his face glistening with sweat, he snatches your wrist and tugs you toward him, causing a scene when you yelp in pain. 

"Seb, let me go!" you say as several celebrities stand around, watching the drama, thinking Sebastian may just be drunk. 

"Tell me the truth, [Y/N]! Were you leaving me?!?" he seethes in anger and pulls you again. 

You calmly respond, "No....I was just - " PUNCH! You suckerpunch Seb in the throat, making him keel over struggling to breathe as you give chase out the door and onto the balcony. Before you can reach the long twirling staircase, Seb grabs you by your hair and yanks you back, you scream as people around watch, afraid to intervene. He roughly spins you around and grabs your neck with both thick, strong hands and squeezes. His eyes animal-like and bulging as he grits out, "You don't leave me! Not again!" he squeezes your delicate neck more as he backs you up against the balcony railing, your upper body teetering over. The crowd of famous people below gasp and scream in horror as Sebastian continues his deadly assault on your neck.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU LIED TO ME! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU BITCH!" 

You struggle to break his hands away from your trachea but you can feel your consciousness fade fast. Your eyes begin to flutter, your skin turns purple as you feel the last breathes being used. 

"You and Miles can live happily ever after now," Sebastian whispers in your ear as he pushes your body further and further back over the railing until someone grabs Sebastian's legs out from under him, pushing his entire body over yours and over the balcony railling. His body falling 15 feet below to the lobby where people were shrieking and screaming in terror. You collapse to the carpeted floor on all fours and cough, uncontrollably. You gain eye sight back as you hold your neck and look up at who saved you. It is Scarlet Johansson dressed in a nude colored gown. Her face hard and chest puffing with adrenaline, she helps you off the floor. You are in shock and don't know what to say or do, but she does respond to her actions with a nonchalant, "Fucker tried to roofie me once." 

The police and ambulance were there in five minutes, taking Sebastian's body away in a stretcher as police took you in for questioning at length about the whole ordeal. You told them everything starting from your life back in NYC on Horatio street four years ago to the murders of Miles and Sarah until that very day at The Oscars. They notified your mother and flew her out to reunite you with her. There were tears of joy and sadness, you just wanted to feel your mother's warm loving embrace again. By the time you were flying back home to Boston with your mother, you and your kidnapping/stalker situation was all over the news - worldwide. Interviews, articles, gossip shows, talk shows, etc. It turns out, Sebastian survived the 15 foot fall to the lobby below but broke his back along with both his legs and a punctured lung. He is being kept in police custody during his hospital stay and then going to be tried for the multiple crimes he committed. 

A year later, Sebastian serves no prison time due to lack of evidence and lack of DNA. No bodies, no crime, the prosecutor said. He covered up his actions well and now he is scott-free to live his life normally any where he wants to. That week, you kissed your mother goodbye as the FBI set you up for the Witness Protection Program and flew you out to Nebraska to start life over with a new name in a state you've never been to before. You are officially on your own now. No boyfriend, no mother, no job, no friends. But, hey, it could be worse. 

EPILOGUE

You stare out of the kitchen window in your two story home on a cold winter's night. You think about all that has happened to you.  
Three years has passed since you were put into protective custody in Nebraska. Three long, agonzing years of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, extensive therapy and heavy sedatives to help you sleep and deal with depression. You're a librarian at a library not too far in town where everything is peaceful. The people are nice and the town is small, no loud noises, no drama. You do mail your mother one letter a week without a return address just so your mother knows you're alive and doing well. The positive thing of changing your life under terrible circumstances is you met someone special. He is a police officer for the local department and you have been Mrs Bradley James for a year now with a baby on the way. It's a boy. Finally, something good has come out of a pot of dead in your life. You have never been so happy to be alive. 

You wash a dish in the sink with a broad smile when your doorbell rings, snapping you out of your happy daze. You walk across the house to the front door and see no one at the peephole, but you do see a red balloon floating just beyond the peephole. You giggle to yourself, it's another one of Bradley's gifts. Since you and Bradley first began dating, he always surprised you with little gifts laying around the house or delivered to you door (even bedroom window) just because he loves you. Jumping up and down, you open the door and see the red balloon is fastened to a small brown teddy bear sitting on your doorstep. You pick it up and close the door, bringing the gift to dining room table near the glass porch door. You can barely contain yourself, you can see that there is a small something inside the floating balloon. There is a small white card on the bear that you pick up and read out loud:

"To my Love,  
Pop the balloon to receive your gift!" 

You quickly grab a pen that is laying on the table not too far out of reach and excitedly pop the balloon. You jump at the popping sound and flinch at what feels like you got spritzed in the face with water. You touch your cheek with your fingers gently and look at them. Your fingers are covered in red liquid. Your eyebrows crease to the middle of your face as your eyes look down at the dining table and see a man's severed finger with a ring on it. It is your husband, Bradley's, ring finger with his wedding band still on it and it is his blood splattered on your face and shirt. You howl a blood curdling scream as you collapse to your knees while Sebastian Stan watches you from outside the glass porch door, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kept up with me and this story (and my others with encouragment)! YOU GIVE ME LIFE! LOL!  
> I hope the ending lived up to the hype =)


End file.
